Clouded Memories
by MizoreShun
Summary: What if when Fubuki Shirou's family died, he was moved to the Sun Garden Orphanage in Inazuma Town? Now that his friends, otherwise known as the captains of Aliea Academy, are turned against him, he recalls every moment of his past at Sun Garden. All of these clouded memories make him somewhat confused, but soon all becomes clear.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: MINNA! I'm finally off of my writer's block and I'm excited to be writing this brand new story! No OCs will be involved whatsoever and no romance will occur, just some really cute friendships!**

**Now onto the story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Staring at all of them for the first time reminded Fubuki of his troubled past. Each and every one of them he'd come to know so well, but then he'd moved away. Memories began to flash through his mind upon seeing each captain of Aliea Academy.

Midorikawa, known as Reize at the time. Desarm, or Saginuma. Nagumo, referred to as Burn. Suzuno, but he was now called Gazel. Even Hiroto, who took on the name of Gran. Fubuki had remembered meeting each one of them from the day he arrived at the Sun Garden Orphanage, and seeing this made his heart nearly shatter. His friends, were now his enemies, and he could barely stand seeing them all like this.

Fubuki slowly stepped onto the sidelines, taking a break from the match against Aliea Academy. Sitting down and grabbing some water, he began to fall into a series of thoughts and distant memories of his past.

* * *

Fubuki, age seven, shot up out of bed, confused and scared. Shaking and shuddering, he tried to focus on his surroundings. Where was he? How had he gotten here? Slowly, everything began to come back to him, and he remembered the large avalanche that had engulfed his hole family and himself included. Glancing around with wide teal eyes, the child slowly swung his sore legs over the bedside, wincing at the sharp pain that arose from his right ankle. Gaze traveling downward he realized that an ankle brace was covering up the pain-filled area.

'I probably broke it...' Fubuki thought to himself, before looking around some more. He began to hear faint voices coming from the hallway near the room he was in. Taking into account the white room, soft beeping noise in the background, and the small tubes and wires attached to him, the boy noticed he was in the hospital. Now panicking, Fubuki began to sniffle and shout;

"Mother! Father! Atsuya!" He cried, rubbing his tear-filled eyes roughly as he sobbed.

A creak from the front of the room didn't catch Fubuki's attention. Soon, soft footsteps were nearing the wailing child. Upon feeling a warm hand rest on his shoulder, Fubuki glanced up with wide eyes, tears silently slipping down his pale cheeks. A woman, seemingly in her late teens was in front of him. She had long black hair, an orange t-shirt, gray pants, and navy sneakers.

"Wh-who're you? Where's m-my family?!" Fubuki hiccuped,"I want my family!"

An expression of sorrow and pity soon fell upon the teen's face, and she stared directly into Fubuki's eyes."Fubuki Shirou, your family has gone on a long trip. They sent you here so that you could heal completely and remain safe. You won't be seeing them for a long time." She spoke softly and calmly, her voice wavering slightly.

Fubuki blinked in confusion."S-so...my family's okay?" He hesitantly asked, crying slowly ceasing.

The teenager nodded reassuringly, a tiny smile forming on her face."Yes, they're safe and sound. But you're going to have to stay with me and some others until they get back, okay?"

Taking a few moments to register what she meant, Fubuki slowly shook his head."Kaa-chan(1) told me to never go with strangers..." He mumbled slowly, it coming out just one octave over a whisper."Same with Otou-san(2) and Atsuya." He slowly crossed his arms, pouting a little.

"Okay then. My name is Kira Hitomiko, but you can call me Hitomiko-nee. Your parents have entrusted you to me along with the rest at Sun Garden." The black-haired woman stated, nodding once."There, now I'm no longer a stranger to you."

Seemingly convinced, Fubuki nodded as well, but a small feeling of doubt was still stuck in the back of his head."If Otou-san, Kaa-chan, and Atsuya said it's okay...then I'll go..." He muttered, perking up a bit upon watching Hitomiko grab a large bag. It was aquamarine in color, but it was a bit faded and it looked as if it had been used many times already. Unzipping the bag, Hitomiko showed Fubuki the contents, them being clothing, photographs, and other items that he owned.

"H-how did you get all those?" Fubuki asked, amazed at the fact that she'd managed to get pretty much everything that belonged to him.

"Magic." Hitomiko winked sweetly and stood up. She walked to the side of the room, grabbing a set of gray crutches. Handing them to Fubuki, she slowly assisted him in standing up with them. Fubuki stumbled, nearly falling down since he was still very weak. Hitomiko caught him quickly and frowned before setting him back onto the bed.

"Hmm...I'll go ask for a wheelchair, stay put." She made a small gesture with both hands before walking to the white door. Fubuki blinked, before sighing."As if I could actually go anywhere." He kicked his left leg slightly, wincing at the tiny shot of pain that erupted from that area.

* * *

Sliding the door open, Hitomiko spotted a nurse almost immediately."Miss? May I please get a wheelchair in order to help move Fubuki Shirou to my car? The doctor said that he could be released as of today." She informed, tipping her head to the side just the slightest bit.

Nodding, the nurse walked to a nearby room and tugged out a foldable wheelchair. She gently placed it in Hitomiko's hands."Thank you so much for taking him in, make sure to thank Mr. Kira for us as well." She kindly said, smiling gratefully at the teen.

The black-haired girl smiled a little back at the nurse."It's our pleasure, and I'll be sure to thank him for you." Hitomiko then headed back into Fubuki's hospital room, unfolding the wheelchair in the process. She watched silently as the child sat up once more and stared at the leather and metal-made seat, before crawling to the side of the bed again. Hitomiko helped him carefully sit down in the wheelchair, before grabbing the large bag that contained the child's belongings.

Gently pushing the wheelchair forward, Hitomiko began to walk out the the room with Fubuki, advancing out the door and down the long hallways of the hospital.

"You're in Inazuma Town, still in Japan. You'll be staying at Sun Garden." She didn't dare tell him the full name, which included "Orphanage" at the end of it. Reaching the automatic sliding doors at the front of the hospital, Hitomiko pushed Fubuki through them and out into the bright rays of the sun that shone outside. Fubuki stared around happily, grateful that he could see the bright sky and nature once more. Soon, he'd even see his parents again! Or so he thought.

* * *

Chasing a certain silver-haired toddler around, Nagumo yelled out childish swear words.

"Suzuno! You butt-face!" He screamed at the shorter boy who was currently racing away from him at an incredible speed. They both raced into the kitchen, disturbing the older kids in there who were learning how to bake. Soon, cookie dough and cake batter was all over the floor, and the two children were now both laughing, and at the same time, yelling at each other.

"Suzuno! Nagumo!" A shout burst throughout the orphanage, making the two children trip over their own feet and crash into each other. In the process, they both slammed into a tan colored wall, both sniffling and rubbing their heads in pain. A man with large and long earlobes walked into the room, helping the duo up with almost no effort at all before patting their heads. Suzuno and Nagumo both stuck their tongues out at him defiantly, but perked up upon hearing the man's next words;

"We have a new orphan coming here today, and I want this place in tip-top shape when he arrives. So please stop making a mess and calm down." He spoke.

"Is it true Kira-san?!"

"Is it really true, Old Man?!"

Both Nagumo and Suzuno shouted at the same exact time, surprise and excitement plastered on their faces. They both sprung up and raced up the stairs, Nagumo screaming;

"NEW KID, NEW KID! A NEW KID'S COMING!"

Mr. Kira sighed, before turning to the kitchen to go help clean up the newly made mess.

After drinking a nice cup of warm tea, he spotted a familiar car drive up to the orphanage. He smiled and gathered everyone together as quickly as he could."He's here, now everyone sit down and when he comes in, give him a nice warm welcome."

Once everyone had sat down near the door and on the carpet, Mr. Kira turned the knob on the door and opened it. The man's eyes focused on the silver-haired boy in the wheelchair, a smile on his tan face.

"Everyone, this is Fubuki Shirou."

* * *

**Phew! I finally finished writing this! I came up with the idea two days ago and only just now finished writing it.(Shows ya how lazy I am huh?)**

**Translations:**

**(1)Kaa-chan:Mother in Japanese**

**(2)Otou-san:Father in Japanese**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter and review if you did!**

**-Kurosaki Makoto**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Orphans

**Author Note:**

**I'm SO SORRY for the incredibly late update, minna! I got so many reviews hoping for a quick update and I let you guys down...but I'm slowly getting through my writer's block!**

**But enough of my excuses, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Everyone, this is Fubuki Shirou." Mr. Kira introduced with a happy yet small smile on his face. Commotion quickly arose around the orphanage as kids began to introduce themselves and offer to show Fubuki around, but one boy in particular got the job.

Hiroto gazed at the younger boy in front of him with wide eyes, what had happened to him? He looked awful...but at the same time he looked rather sweet. Standing up, he began to walk over to the newcomer, leaning down a little so that he could speak to the boy at his height.

"I'm Hiroto Kiyama, nice to meet you." He smiled warmly at the crippled child before him. Hiroto reached out a pale hand to shake, bangs falling in his face just a little.

Fubuki stared at Hiroto curiously, before smiling and taking the red-head's hand and shaking it gently."It's nice to meet you too, Hiroto-kun." He politely replied. The silver-haired boy began meeting new people left and right. He liked this place a lot already, but was drawn to Hiroto the most. The boy seemed like he knew everything about everyone, and he was very kind too. Fubuki blinked upon sighting two other boys walk up to him.

One looked really shy, hiding behind the other, who was pretty tall for his age. The bolder one had long black hair that reached just below his shoulders, while the other had green hair. They shared something in common though, their hair was tied up into ponytails. The black-haired child glanced down and behind himself at the greenette, a smile of reassurance forming on his face before he turned to Fubuki.

"I'm Saginuma Osamu, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for the sudden ruckus in the room, everyone gets really excited over new kids." He informed, scratching the back of his head with a small grin on his face.

Fubuki nodded, laughing a little."I can tell, everyone seems very lively." His attention then focused on the green-haired boy, who was now looking at him, small tan hands latched onto Saginuma's shirt.

"I-I'm Midorikawa...R-Ryuuji." He murmured shyly, a tiny smile gracing his features. His tight grip on Saginuma's shirt loosened a bit and he stood up a little taller, now more comfortable with talking to the newcomer. Just as he said that, two others came crashing into the area.

"OI! I'm Nagumo Haruya! Call me Nagumo!" The redhead huffed, placing his hands on his hips with a grin on his face. He was smacked upside the head by Suzuno, and the silver-haired child gave Fubuki a silent stare.

"Suzuno Fuusuke." He quietly introduced himself, giving a hint of a smile and turning around, dragging Nagumo away so that they could play outside. Fubuki stared after them, blinking curiously. They seemed very...energetic, and rival-like. To him, it was pretty funny.

Liking the idea of exploring, Fubuki almost got up, but stopped himself once he realized that he'd just fall over. He felt weight on the handles of his wheelchair and turned his head to see the person. A certain redhead smiled at him.

"Hiroto-kun." Fubuki smiled back happily.

"I'll show you around if you'd like." Hiroto suggested, despite the fact that his head was only just above the height of the wheelchair, he began to push it forward and to the game-room. Upon reaching it, Hiroto began to introduce everyone who hadn't met Fubuki yet, showing him how a few games were played as well. Fubuki learned some new games he hadn't played before, and was anxious to play them once he was able to move around without his wheelchair.

Hiroto and Fubuki began to chat about their love for soccer as the red-haired boy pushed the wheelchair to the staircase. Pausing, Hiroto raised a brow and walked to the side of the wheelchair.

"I guess we can't go up there yet..." The red-head trailed off, placing a finger to his chin in thought. He snapped his fingers as an idea popped up into his head."Why don't I show you outside?" He suggested, green eyes glittering. Fubuki only had to nod once before he was quickly pushed towards the back door.

When they came to a stop, Hiroto jogged over to the glass door, sliding it open before returning to Fubuki."We even have a soccer goal!" He informed, firmly grasping the handles of the wheelchair and maneuvering it onto the porch.

Fubuki blinked a few times to get adjusted to the bright light outside, before his mouth opened wide and he gazed in amazement at the backyard. Two soccer goals, and a bin which held the soccer balls, a swing set, a slide, pretty much a whole playground was out here!

"Oi, you're gonna get bugs in your mouth if you don't close it." A voice sounded from Fubuki's left side. Turning his head, and not forgetting to close his mouth in the process, the silver-haired child laughed. Nagumo was standing proudly beside him, a smirk on his face.

"Nagumo, that's gross." Hiroto huffed, folding his arms and scolding the slightly taller boy. Nagumo only snickered and darted off to the soccer field to mess with Suzuno, who was shooting at the goal.

"Sun Garden is actually a nice place...it might take you some time to get used to it, but in the end, we're all like a big family." Hiroto spoke up, smiling gently down at Fubuki. He was happy to have a new friend, and he would help him as best he could.

Fubuki, feeling a bit more comfortable, sat up straight."Well, then I can't wait until I become a part of this big family." He said, voice drifting along with the breeze.

"Oh Fubuki, you already are!" Hiroto placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, grinning joyfully as he helped the shorter child settle into a decent spot to look around.

* * *

Hitomiko stared at the two boys talking and laughing outside, her eyes softening. She was happy that Fubuki was getting along well, but she feared that the truth would come out sooner than she'd hoped. His family wasn't alive, and he would probably ask what was taking them so long to arrive after a period of time. Then she'd be in real trouble trying to confess what had really happened.

She sighed, until that day, she would have to enjoy the time that Fubuki was happy, meeting new friends and playing the soccer he loved. And just maybe, he would get through all of this just fine.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for the incredibly slow update T^T**

**My writer's block is HORRIBLE, and summer is taking up quite a bit of my time to write. Although, I should've updated a lot sooner, gomen!**

**Well, I just hope you enjoyed the second chapter, hopefully I will get to writing the third quicker than this one, eheheh TuT**

**-MizoreShun**


End file.
